Egypt
'''Egypt '''is a country located in North Africa and is a member state of the Holy Arab Alliance and became friends with Israel in 2017 and still is as of 2028. History In 2014 Egypt celebrated just like most of the world the reunification of Korea forming the Greater Korean Republic and the Egyptian President was at the UN at the time to celebrate the newly united Korea. Egypt soon enjoyed a short era of peace and luxury like most of the world until the summer of 2015 when the Muslim Brotherhood began a war. Oil Wars In 2015 the Arab League was suffering major issues thus Egypt became the first country to leave and join the Holy Arab Alliance led by Saudi Arabia. Egyptian Military Forces were soon sent up to Lebanon to help secure Arab Alliance boarders from the massive threat of the Iranian Coalition led by Iran. Egyptian soldiers first saw combat against the Iranians in upstate Syria around mid-late 2015 and was met with increasingly heavy resistance and was attacked by Kurdish Insurgents supported by Iranian Coalition forces. In 2016 Egyptian Bombers flew over central Iraq to help protect Arab Alliance advancements into Iraq and proceded to bomb many targets that were viewed as possible threats. During a patrol US Troops saw a pair of 4 Egyptian Bombers fly over to fallujah were the US militray was attempted to gain control of in order to help evacuate a trapped ambassador who was hiding in a secret shelter when they came underfire from Kurdish rebels. US Marines fought well and were soon given help when a US airstrike eliminated all rebels and soon the US commander met with Egyptian commanders to negotiate a settlement with the city. Peace was reached and US troops left once the ambassador was found but the United States was soon caught right in the middle of the war. Iraq Campaign When the Arab Alliance and Iranian Coalition Forces took over 2 halfs of Iraq the country was divided. Egpytian Armoured Divisions were sent to Central Iraq amongst a boarder between Northern and Southern Iraq. In 2017 Iranian Bombers began to attack Quatar and bombed ever city in their sights. Egypt soon had to set up a series of AA Guns to help shoot down incoming Iranian Bombers incase they were coming over Arab Alliance controled airspace. Quatari troops were soon being called back to help stabalize order in the country when Cleric Ahmad Jannati traveled to the ruins of Doha and negotiated Quatar's surrender and withdraw from the war after Ahmad and the Emir and Quatari Prime Minister and soon negotiated peace. Egypt began to advance into Baghdad following the destruction of Doha and the immediate unrest throughout Egypt. In 2017 Egypt was put under state of emergency and martial law following a series of nuclear strikes against Saudi's northern boarder and central Iran. In 2020 Egyptian President Bashir Manti with other Arab Alliance leaders and Ahmad with Iranian Coalition leaders such as the Sultan and Deputy Prime Minister of Oman signed the Treaty of Baghdad officially ending the Saudi-Iran war as Manti returned back home to Cairo to rebuild his ruined country when Korea began to help rebuild destroyed middle eastern countries and Egypt soon was rebuilt. When the US was invaded by Korea Egypt stood by. Government and Military Egypt itself is a constitutional Republic and the President is the official Head of State. the Egyptian government had declared the Muslim Brotherhood a terrorist organization and thus outlawed the group and sentenced thousands of members to death. Egypt eventually re-established the Egyptian Parliament in 2016 following the collapse of the Arab League and the start of the Suadi-Iran war. the Egyptian Armed Forces is the main military of Egypt and is made up of 4 divisions *Egyptian Army *Egyptian Navy *Egyptian Air Force *Egyptian Air Defense Forces Foreign Relations United States of America the United States and Egypt have had a long strong standing relation however under the presidency of Barack Obama the relations broke down. In 2016 following the election of Ted Cruz as president, Ted Cruz had fixed diplomatic relations but were viewed as wrong due to a rigged left-wing congress. In 2028 Egypt had sent arms shippments up towards the US to arm the American Resistance Russian Federation Russia armed Egypt back in 2014 to help fight the muslim brotherhood and ended in 2016 with Korean Forces interviening. Russia and Egypt have strong relations at this point. Israel Israel and Egypt have had a dark past but relations got better and in 2017 the Egyptian government helped Israel with fighting off Islamic Nationalist groups who were targeting ethnic Arabs and "inferior" muslims. As of 2028 Israel and Egypt are friends Greater Korean Republic the GKR helped Egypt rebuild in 2020 and relations have improved since than. In 2027 the Egyptian Parliament voted on an embargo on Korean goods due to the Korean invasion of America but was repeled following the 2028 Korean affensive in the east coast. Category:Nations